


i follow just to find you (a kiss we had to wait for)

by pirateygoodness



Series: here comes the rush (before we touch) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Kneeling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Service Kink, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: You've kissed her before. This isn't new. Kara repeats it to herself like a mantra, all through the reception, through the unveiling of L Corp's latest technological venture. But Lena's wearing the lipstick Kara likes, and her nails are painted bright red and Kara can't stop thinking about how they'd look pressing into her skin.(Originally posted to Tumblr as a meme reply that got a little carried away.)





	

Kara knows better than to expect things, when it comes to Lena. They're both at an event - the latest press conference for L Corp - but Kara's attending for CatCo and Lena's attending as the head of the company. They both have things they should be doing, things that mean they don't have time for distractions, either of them. 

Kara sits in the front row, taking notes and trying to rely on her shorthand skills instead of super-speed. Lena speaks, and every third paragraph she casts a knowing look at Kara over the podium that makes her shiver. 

There are more speeches, a dinner that Kara gets to eat, for free. She should be focusing on that, how the food is fancy but _certainly_ not fancy enough to compromise her journalistic integrity. Instead, all she can think about is the fact that Lena's watching her. It makes her so nervous that she drops her fork three times. 

Lena speaks to her after dinner - to her and to Snapper, to the rest of the CatCo team. Kara doesn't remember a single thing she says. All she remembers are the low notes in Lena's voice, the way her eyebrow quirked just so when she told Kara that it was nice to see her again. She shakes Kara's hand, and her skin is warm, and it takes all of Kara's self control to not keep holding her. 

 

 _You've kissed her before. This isn't new._ Kara repeats it to herself like a mantra, all through the reception, through the unveiling of L Corp's latest technological venture. But Lena's wearing the lipstick Kara likes, and her nails are painted bright red and Kara can't stop thinking about how they'd look pressing into her skin. Snapper tells her to stop gawking at Lena like she's never seen a rich person before. Kara blushes, and focuses on writing so hard that she nearly snaps her pen in half. 

Lena stops by their table to thank them all for coming. Kara feels like her heart is in her throat, the entire time. She shakes Kara's hand again, and for a moment Kara's sure that's all she'll say. She can feel the faint flutter of disappointment begin in her belly, but then she feels a hand on her lower back and the tickle of breath near her ear. Lena whispers instructions, so softly that Kara's not sure she could hear them if she didn't have super hearing: _my office, one hour. Wait for me on the couch. Don't be late._

 

Kara vibrates through the next hour with all the grace and tact of a nervous giraffe. She trips over her feet twice. She can't remember what excuse she gives - it's either food poisoning, or that she's one of those people who can't metabolize alcohol. Either way, Snapper gives her a look and tells her to hit the road. 

Kara's up in Lena's office forty-five minutes later, precisely fifteen minutes early. Jess isn't at her desk, which means - Kara tries not to get too excited. But it means that Kara's alone up here, and maybe that's all it means, but: Kara's been here before, too. 

Fifteen minutes is a long time to wait. 

Kara's checked all of her texts and tweets, played two rounds of some stupid candy game Alex insisted she download, and she's still got two minutes to spare. Her whole body feels like it's vibrating tension, from her thighs to her heart. She hears the chime of the elevator doors, down the hall, and every part of her feels like it starts to flutter. 

She's so nervous, but she's always this nervous, at this part. They've kissed before, they've done a lot of other things before, but this gets her every time. It's different. There's this part of Kara that wants to _get it right,_ wants to make sure she does a good job for Lena. It's the same part that flutters whenever Lena praises her work, whenever Lena strokes her hair and tells her -

Lena enters her office without a word, just the gentle slide of her office door. She kicks off her heels first, before she turns to register Kara on the couch. She's waiting with hands in her lap, trying _so hard_ to be patient, to be as good as she can. Lena gives her a smile, those dark-plum lips curling until Kara shivers. 

"You're here," Lena says. Her voice is even, controlled, refusing to betray a hint of anything. 

"Mmhmm," Kara replies. She's already sitting straighter, knees pressed tight together because that's always what Lena asks for. 

Lena sets down her purse, her coat. She makes a point of draping them across her desk, arranging them neatly. It's a show, and Kara knows it's for her benefit. She's been flustered all night, but watching Lena preening for her like this just makes her ache even more. She squeezes her knees together just a little bit harder, creating pressure between her thighs. It just works her up even more. 

By the time Lena makes it to the couch, Kara's practically squirming in anticipation. Lena smiles again, strokes her cheek. "You look so good like that," she whispers. 

They haven't discussed the rules for tonight, yet. Kara doesn't know if this is a night where Lena will want her to be quiet, or a night where she needs to be polite, but a reply comes out almost unconsciously: "Thank you, miss." 

Lena's face is still, schooled expressionless the way it always is when they're alone like this. But when she takes her next breath and exhales, it's shuddery, like this is working for her just like it's working for Kara. Like Kara did a good job. She does her best not to preen. 

Lena sits down. That ache between Kara's legs gets even stronger. Lena sitting down means one of a few possibilities, all of them good. She places a hand on Kara's knee. Kara feels it through her tights, warm skin and the soft caress of Lena's thumb across her inner thigh. 

Kara feels herself clench, licks her lips without thinking. Lena smiles again, and that hand moves from Kara's knee to her face, caressing her cheek in the same way. 

Kara leans into the touch. Lena's thumb drags across her lower lip, and it feels almost like kissing. Kara sighs, lets her lips part. She tries to lick out, tongue barely making contact with skin before Lena takes her hand away, chuckling. "Not yet." 

Kara whimpers. She knows that's not quite what Lena usually likes, but she's been waiting forever and Lena has her wound up like nothing she's ever felt before. At least, not since the last time they did this. Lena smiles again, and her mouth is so _pretty_ and so tasty-looking and Kara wants so much that she can hardly stand it. 

Lena ducks away from Kara's kiss, shakes her head. "Not yet, Kara." 

"Please," she whimpers.

"Please what, Kara?" Lena asks. She's a little breathless now, tongue snaking out to wet the lipstick that Kara wants to kiss off of her so _much_. 

"Please," Kara says, as politely as she can manage, shaky-voiced. "Please, tell me what you want, miss." 

Lena's smile grows wider. " _Very_ good," she breathes. "I want you on your knees." 

The carpet in Lena's office is soft and fluffy against Kara's knees, and she wonders - not for the first time - if Lena picked it just for situations like this. "What else do you want, miss?"

Lena threads her fingers through Kara's hair. Her touch is affectionate, and she's gentle as she presses her palm against Kara's scalp. When she tugs, Kara feels it all the way down to her toes, hears herself whimper _fuck_ before she can even think. She leans forward, whispers it in Kara's ear: "I want you to make me come." 

Then she leans back, knees spread, making it obvious _exactly_ what Kara's meant to do. 

Lena's's not wearing any panties under her dress, and Kara's field of view narrows very quickly to soft skin and the scent of her arousal. She shuffles herself forward, closer to Lena. Lena's still got a hand in her hair, and she's half-steering Kara to where she needs to be, giving herself away. Kara may need this, but Lena needs it just as badly, in her own way. 

Lena's cunt is soaking wet with arousal as Kara licks into it. She tastes like salt, like slippery-warm and Kara savors it, works until her chin is slick with it. Lena keeps quiet, because that's part of this, too. She stays quiet until the very end, until her thighs are shaking and her nails are digging into Kara's shoulders hard enough to draw blood, if Kara could bleed. She focuses on Lena, on the five sharp points of her fingernails, on the taste of her clit and the way her hips jerk when she finally does come. 

Kara licks every last shudder out of her, licks until Lena is undone enough to gasp, to whimper Kara's name under her breath like something sweet. She licks until Lena nudges her away, until it's time for her to sit back on her heels. 

Kara wipes her mouth and waits. 

Lena's always at her prettiest just like this. From Kara's spot on the floor, she can see the whole of Lena, her beautiful dress hiked up to her waist, her beautiful hair tousled out of its perfect bun. Her lipstick isn't smeared, but it's not as dark as it once was, the color on her lower lip worn where she's bitten it to keep quiet. Kara feels pride bloom in her chest, satisfaction at a job well done, at making Lena feel good. 

It's only a few moments for Lena to catch her breath, and a few more for her to motion Kara up onto the couch, to sit next to her. "Good girl," she whispers, and Kara feels it thrill through her whole body, a flutter of satisfaction. 

This time, when she tries to kiss Lena, Lena kisses her back.


End file.
